Ouh pinaize!
by Kintsukuroi
Summary: Un recueil de stupidités… Des blagues ou contes remasterisés à la sauce NaruSasu !
1. Je hais les interphones

**Titre :**Ouh, pinaize ! (Je n'ai pas trouvé meilleur comme titre...)

**Auteure :** Bad-Naruko.

**Disclaimer:** Je ne le répéterai donc jamais assez... ? Tous les perso sont les bébés de Masashi Kishimoto...qui, d'ailleurs, ferait une cinq-hop (syncope...xDD J'sais, j'ai un humour pourri XD) quand il verra ce que j'ai fait d'eux... !

**Genre :** **US**. Parodie/Humour. Shonen aï.

**Couples :** NaruSasu ou SasuNaru...que voulez vous ! Je ne me lasserai jamais de ce couple... ! :)

**Note 1:** Les fautes...bah y'en aura peut-être (sûrement) pour pas changer...

**Note 2 :** L'écriture en gras : **Les paroles des personnages.**

L'écriture en italique :_Les pensées des personnages._

**Note 3 :** C'est un petit recueil de quelques stupidités sans prétentions qui me passe par la tête sur le couple NaruSasu... Comme dans ce chapitre où je m'étais inspirée d'une blague que j'ai entendu dans le bus...xD Comme quoi, ça rapporte du bon parfois d'écouter (d'espionner ?) la conversation des gens... (Des fois hein ! Je compte plus le nombre de fois où ma curiosité m'a attiré des emmerdes xD)

**Chapitre I :** Je hais le son des interphones !

C'était dans un quartier résidentiel assez chic de la ville de Konoha. Une voiture de sport d'un grenat flamboyant se gara devant l'entrée d'une immense demeure. Les deux portes s'ouvrirent à la verticale et deux silhouettes en sortirent. Une qui se familiarisa aussitôt avec l'environnement nocturne tandis que l'autre se qualifierait d'intrus à cause de sa tignasse blonde. Le compagnon de ce dernier se tourna pour lui faire comprendre dans un regard de le suivre. Sans attendre, la silhouette le talonna dans une démarche assez cadencée. Les cheveux d'un or de blé bougeant au rythme des pas chaloupés et un sourire malicieux toujours accroché aux lèvres. Il portait une chemise à demi-manches aux reflets de soie de la même couleur que sa voiture. Légèrement entrouverte au niveau de son torse où se trouvaient deux colliers. Un qui représentait un cristal d'un azure aussi pur que ses yeux et un autre assez serré au niveau du cou où la moitié d'un cœur en argent se balançait. Les deux tranchaient fortement avec sa peau halée. Un jean noire taille-basse déchiré de pars en pars et qui menaçait d'une seconde à l'autre de tomber... Son visage angélique où trois cicatrices en forme de moustaches de chat se trouvaient sur ses joues, créaient en lui une sensualité féline et...bestiale.

Après avoir traversé le jardin, il se trouva en face de son... petit-ami.

**- Alors...elle t'a plu la soirée ?** Demanda le blond en brisant le silence environnant par sa voix suave.

**- Hum...comme d'hab'.** Répondit son compagnon en ramenant une mèche corbeau derrière son oreille.

Le sourire mutin du blond s'élargit et une lueur de désire s'alluma dans ses deux lagons.

**- Donc tu t'es bien amusé ?** Insista-t-il.

**- Hn.**

**- C'était comment... ?**

**- Naruto...** Fit exaspéré le brun.

**- Oui, Sasuke **? Dit-il en essayant de cacher l'ironie qui se lisait dans ses yeux.

**- Tu veux quoi à la fin ?**

Le dit Naruto sourit brièvement... décidément, son uke le connaissait trop bien...

Il commença donc à le détailler. Les cheveux corbeau ramenés en arrière à l'exception de deux mèches qui encadraient son visage aux traits juvéniles et fines et à la peau laiteuse. Deux gouffres obscurs continuaient à le fixer impatiemment. Un nez ni trop long ni trop court, une bouche rosée, fine et un peu brillante à faire damner un saint. Où justement, un petit anneau en argent se trouvait aux coins des lèvres. En descendant au cou bien marqué par les nerfs, il perçut l'autre moitié manquante au collier qu'il portait mais aussi le quart du tatouage biscornu dessiné à l'épaule. Son amant portait un pull bateau moulant, aux manches retroussés, faisant paraître ses bras dessinés d'une musculature délicate. Malgré qu'il ait un corps svelte et fin. Aussi un pantalon en skaï de la même couleur. Il chaussait des godasses où il faisait rentrer son pantalon. A ses mains, des mitaines noir aussi.... Il n'apparaissait presque pas avec tout le noir qu'il portait....

Bon dieu ce qu'il était sexy !! _Et surtout..._

**- Oh non... c'pas vrai...** Désespéra le ténébreux en fixant le sud du corps du blond quand il perçut quelque chose _bouger_...

_...Et surtout bandant..._

**- Sasuke... tu m'ferais une pipe ? **Fit sensuellement le blond confiant, en appuyant sa main contre le mur qui donnait à la porte d'entrée de la villa. Son piercing sur la langue brilla légèrement quand il sourit à son partenaire.

**- Même pas dans tes rêves, connard...** Répliqua-t-il en défiant ses deux orbes céruléens.

**- Pourquoi ?** Demanda-t-il simplement.

**- Parce que si quelqu'un nous chope, j'pourrais plus sortir de la maison pendant tout le restant de mes jours...**

**- Oh, Alleeeez !! Qui va nous voire à cette heure ?** Fit-il d'une voix haletante.

**- Non !! T'imagines si on s'fait prendre ?! Qu'est-ce que diraient mes parents ?**

**- Mais y'a même pas un chat !!**

Un miaulement irrité se fait entendre.

**- Bon Ok y'en a un mais... mais, merde ! Il ne va pas le crier sur tous les toits !?**

**- Pas question !!** Répliqua-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe et en appuyant sur chaque mot. **C'est trop risqué.**

**- S't'e plaîîîîîît !** Implora-t-il avec des yeux larmoyant en enclenchant les yeux de coquer, **Sasu...Je t'aime.... ?!? S'il te plaît !**

**- Non, Non et NON !**

**- J't'en suppliiiie...Sasu...bébé... j'ai besoin de ton aide... **Adjura-t-il.

Le noiraud soupira de lassitude... Naruto était trop borné...

**- Donne-moi une seule raison de le faire...**

Le beau blond se lança donc dans une argumentation passionnée de dix bonnes minutes sur les besoins et pulsions masculines, les maladies que ça engendreraient s'il ne ferait rien, d'une voix qui devenait de plus en plus rauque et asséchée.

Tout à coup, la lumière de l'extérieure s'alluma et le grand frère de Sasuke, Itachi donc, apparu derrière la porte...avec une mine à faire pâlir un zombi et fuir un vampire.

- **Papa t'a dit soit tu lui fais sa pipe, soit c'est moi qui m'en charge. En cas de besoin, Neji dit qu'il peut descendre lui-même et la lui faire. Mais par pitié... dit à ton blond d'enlever sa main de l'interphone...**

______

**Naru :**... O___O...C'est...

**Sasu :**....O___Ô... vraiment...

**Naruko :**... drôle !!! xD _éclate de rire_...ouh pinaize... !!! xD

**Naru :** O_Ô...t'as pris tes pilules ...?

**Naruko : **Les rou-rouges ou les ve-vertes ? _Lueur de folie dansante dans le regard._

**Sasu :** Ô_O... t'es allé voir ton psy, aujourd'hui ... ?

**Naruko :** Lequel... ? Le Psychologue/chiatre ou psychopathe... ? Q.Q

**Naru :** Sasuke...

**Sasuke :**_ hoche de la tête et prend son portable pour composer un numéro..._

**Naruko : **OooH !!! Qu'ils sont bôôô ces messieurs en tabliers blanc ! :O mais... vous m'emmenez où ?!...

**Sasu :** ... Ils vont t'emmener manger une glace ?

**Naruko :** Vrai ?! Choueeeette !! Hé...mais reposer moi j'sais marcher bon sang !! ...hein ?...Mais...c'est quoi ça... ? UNE CERINGUE ??! Elle est où ma glace ?!? Naaaaann !!!

**Sasu :** A à la semaine prochaine... pff, elle trouve toujours le moyen de leurs échapper...

**Naruko :** _voix qui s'entend au loin_ SASUMERDE !! Envisage plus d'être seme et si tu le demandes, j'te rendrai transsexueeeeelle !!!

**Naru :** J'te plains...

**Sasu :** RAS-LA-PATATE !! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui me prends les coups de fourchettes ?!!

**Naru :** Parce que j'suis son chouchou... ?

**Sasu :** Grrrr...

_______________

J'sais ce que vous allez vous demander chers lecteurs... ! XD Pourquoi avoir prit le soin de relooker nos deux bichôs si c'était pour une histoire aussi....débile (c'est le mot !)...bah, pour le plaisir d'imaginer of cours !! x3 (et surtout de baver...)

Laissez-moi vos impressions siouplééé !! Piiis, si vous appréciez cette nouvelle catégorie de stupidité qui me sert plus de thérapie que d'amusement... j'en ai une autre sur le _Chaperon-Orange_ qui traine depuis des lampadaires dans ma corbeille-fics-interdites XD

Allez ! Kissu nutellaté !!! (Mhhmmm...Nut'nut'...*o*)


	2. Le petit ChaperonOrange

**Titre :**Ouh, pinaize ! (Je n'ai pas trouvé meilleur comme titre...)

**Auteure :** Bad-Naruko.

**Disclaimer:** Je ne le répéterai donc jamais assez... ? Tous les perso sont les bébés de Masashi Kishimoto...qui, d'ailleurs, ferait une cinq-hop (syncope...xDD J'sais, j'ai un humour pourri XD) quand il verra ce que j'ai fait d'eux... !

**Genre :** **US**. Parodie/Humour. Shonen aï. Et complètement OOC, évidement...

**Couples :** NaruSasu ou SasuNaru...que voulez vous ! Je ne me lasserai jamais de ce couple... ! :)

**Note 1:** Les fautes...bah y'en aura peut-être (sûrement) pour pas changer...

**Note 2 :** L'écriture en gras : **Les paroles des personnages.**

L'écriture en italique :_Les pensées des personnages._

**Note 3 :** Attention, cette fan-fiction est vraiment bête, sans queue ni tête, elle n'a aucun sens, écrite à quatre heures du mat'...où je ne faisais même pas la différence entre le rêve et la réalité...! Alors...euh... bonne chance pour la lecture ! XD

__________________________

_**Les reviewers enregistrés sur le site, prévenez-moi si vous n'avez pas reçu votre réponse de commentaire via MP, il se pourrait que le site déconne un peu avec les box...**_

__________________________

REWIEWS ANNONYMUS :

**Ichigo:** Yop piuuu!!!

Naah, cette blague je l'ai entendu dans un bus ! x) et je l'ai retrouvé dans un site de blague après xD Et c'est de là que ma muse m'a soufflé de m'inspirer d'elle *.*

En espérant que tu ne seras pas déçu en lisant cette 'tite parodie du Chaperon-orange ;D

_Enjoy__!_

**n****eko-chan :** Yop nyuuu !!

Contente que ça t'ait plu !! =) j'espère juste que t'aimeras autant cet OS qui -d'après moi- devrait être interdit de

publication sous peine de mourir débile XD

_Bonne lecture (j'espère :/) !!_

**Caramelmou :**Yop miouuu !!

Oui, je ne suis pas aussi SM que je ne le parais...

... tu m'as cru ? XD

C'est cool si t'as aimé ! :) Et j'espère que tu feras autant pour ce chap' ! x)

_Enjoy !_

**LaMoon : **Yop tsuuuu !

Héhé, ouai il a dû faire une sacrée tronche le Sasu...x)

J'espère que t'aimera autant plus ce chap' !! =)

_Byaaaa !!_

**Chapitre II :** Le petit Chaperon-Orange... (Version remasterisé 2009 ...!!)

Il était une fois, un jeune renardeau qui vivait avec son père adoptif dans une petite maison à la compagne.

Une matinée de printemps, alors que les fleurs rigolaient entres elles, Naruto venait d'apprendre que son ami Neji était tombé malade. Il décida donc d'aller lui rendre visite.

**- Et n'oublie pas d'passer ramener mon pantalon du décrassage !** Hurla un grand brun distingué par le tablier rose qu'il portait et la cicatrice sur son nez qui le caractérisait.

**- Ouai, ouai ! T'inquiète, Iruka !!**

**- Et EN BONNE état, si c'est possible !!** Ajouta-t-il

**- J'vais essayer !!**

Alors qu'il marchait d'un pas chancelant sur le chemin qui menait jusqu'à la forêt, il trouva le grand-méchant-louveteau Sasuke derrière un arbre. Il s'exclama en allant à grand pas vers son ami/rival :

**- Yo, Sasuke !!! T'as vachement de grands yeux !!**

Le dit Sasuke écarquilla ses orbites sous l'effet de la surprise, ne l'ayant pas vu venir... Tout à coup, il bandit et courut entre arbres et rochers telle une ombre.

Naruto haussa les épaules puis continua son chemin vers la maisonnette de son ami.

En cours du chemin, il retrouva Sasuke, mais derrière un rocher cette fois. Il se redirigea donc derrière lui, percevant le soubresaut qui le prit quand il lui cria :

**- Hey, Sasuke !!! T'as drôlement de grandes oreilles !!!**

Une fois encore, le louveteau s'éclipsa avec des yeux effarés entre arbres et buissons, la queue entre les jambes.

Le renardeau reprit son chemin sans s'en soucier toute en chantonnant la musique qu'il avait entendu à la télé dans une pub de boisson...

**- Ta ta ta tata !! CHIHUHAHA ! Tatatata ta !! CHIHUHAHA !! tatta-**

**- MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER, OUAI ?!?** Cria une voix lointaine en lui lançant une casserole d'on ne sait où, qu'il évita d'ailleurs de justesse.

Tout à coup, il re-retrouva le louveteau solitaire derrière un buisson... Il se dirigea vers lui une nouvelle fois et lui hurla dans les oreilles :

**- SASUKE !!! T'as vraiment une looooongue queue !!! **(....y'a que les pervers qui pigerons cette phrase à double sens XD)

Ce dernier sursauta tellement haut qu'il s'est manger la branche qui était à 0.23 millimètres en dessus de lui...

Enervé, il lui répliqua :

**- Bon, tu vas me laisser chier en paix, maintenant ?!!?**

Sur ces dernières paroles, il re disparut telle une ombre furtive entre maisons et arbres...

Interloqué et toujours sur le cul, le petit chaperon-orange recommença à sautiller, le panier contenant à bouffer dans la main tout en s'apprenant à re chantonner la chanson de tout l'heure... quand soudainement, une voix féminine et stridente l'interpela :

**- Hé ! Le 'tit chaperon-orange !**

L'appelé se retourna, mais ne vit personne... il avait sûrement rêvé...Seulement, en allant reprendre son chemin et dès qu'il allait poser un pied devant l'autre, cette même voix stridente et désagréable retentit:

**- Naruto !!! **

Il se retourna, un peu agacé, mais ne trouva encore personne. Irrité, il allait repartir quand elle recommença:

**- Je suis là Naruto !! Baisse ta putain de tête, merde !!**

Il obéit automatiquement sans se rendre compte et vit une fleure aux pétales roses et au visage d'une jeune fille.

**- Ah tiens, salut Sakura-chan !! Je ne t'avais pas remarqué !**

**- Ouai, ouai, je connais l'excuse...**

Il se mit à son niveau en s'accroupissant, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**- Comment ça va ?**

**- Ouai bof... la routine... Sasuke-kun n'as toujours pas reçu les lettres que je lui envoie !! Ce stupide facteur, je les trouve toujours dans sa poubelle au lieu qu'elle soit dans sa boite aux lettres !!**

**- Ah euh... **

**- J'suis sûr qu'il tombera raide dingue de moi quand il lira le poème que je lui ai écrite !! **Gloussa-t-elle avec deux cœurs à la place des yeux.

**-..Oh...ah bon ?**

**- Bien sûre !! Il viendra me demander de sortir avec lui ; Puis on ira regarder la pleine lune ensemble ; On prendra des photos devant La Tour Eifel ; Il me demandera ensuite en mariage puis on s'aimera éternellement et on fera pleine des graines !! J'ai déjà des noms... La première fleure sera un Sasuke junior, puis la fille je l'appellerai Sakura juniorette et puis, y'aura aussi...**

**- Oh merde ! T'as vu l'heure ! J'ai oublié mes toasts aux fraises dans le microonde, J'y vais !!**

Et c'est ainsi qu'il partit en courant, la queue entre les jambes...

Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, c'était la petite silhouette qui s'était cachée derrière le rocher pour entendre leur discussion...un petit louveteau mi-humain. Sasuke, donc, se hâta à toute vitesse vers la maison de Neji.

Arrivé là bas, il toqua à la porte, puis fit en changeant un peu sa voix:

**- Neji ! C'est moi, Naruto !!**

**- Nan mais tu m'prends pour un con, Sasuke ?! J'sais que c'est toi !!**

Sur le cul, le brun ne sut quoi lui répondre...

**- Mais naaaan ! huhu, je plaisante mon Naru-chan ! Entre, la porte est ouverte !**

# # # # # # # # # #

Le petit chaperon-orange arriva à la maison où vivait son ami Neji. Il fit alors tout en toquant à la porte:

**- Neji ! C'est moi, Naruto !!**

**- Ah, Naru-chan, entre je t'en prie, la porte est ouverte.**

Le petit renardeau obéit et dépassa la porte qui le séparait de la chambre. Il vit, sur le lit de Neji, une silhouette emmitouflée dans la couette.

**- Entre mon Naru-chan et vient t'allonger à coté de moi.**

**- Je t'ai apporté ton plat préféré, je le mets sur la table.**

Le jeune renardeau enleva sa cape orange et alla s'allonger sur le lit ...seulement, quelque chose clochait...

**- Hey Neji...**

**- Oui ?**

**- Depuis quand t'as d'aussi de grandes oreilles ?**

**- C'est pas vrai ! Il recommence...euh j'veux dire...Eh bien... C'est pour entendre ta voix...et tes gémissements mon kitsune.**

Le dit kitsune déglutit, mais continue tout de même ses questions:

**- Ta queue est devenu plus...épaisse, ou c'est juste moi ?**

**-...Nan, c'est toi qui commence à déconner... **

**- Je m'en doutais...**

Un petit silence... qui fût rapidement brisé.

**- Et c'est quoi ce nez ! T'en avais pas un aussi gros, avant !**

**- Bonjour la politesse...euh, j'veux dire : C'est pour sentir ta délicieuse odeur...mon kitsune...**

Naruto avait l'horrible impression que les réponses de son ami Neji... ne lui ressemblaient pas...

...sans blague ? Dirait-on.

**- Dis-moi, Neji?**

**- Hum ?**

**- Depuis quand t'as une si grande gueule ? **(Notez la phrase à double sens xD)

A cette question, Sasuke balança la couette qui le cachait et se mit à califourchon sur Naruto :

**- C'est pour mieux t'embrasser...mon kitsune...**

**Fin...**

**...**

**...**

**- Hey Neji ! Tu ressembles drôlement à Sasuke !!**

**-... Mais c'est MOI, Sasuke !! Espèce d'imbécile doublé de tête brulée !!**

**- Que ?....Sasuke ?!** Fit t-il d'un air ahuri.

Juste à coté de la maison, un chien argenté, mi-homme qui portait les habits de bucherons regardait la scène, désespéré:

**- Et moi, je sers à quoi ?**

**- Bah !! Tu joues ton rôle de pervers, pardi !! Tu les mattes !!** Répondit l'auteur d'une voix qui fit écho d'outre monde.

**- Avec plaisir !! Du popcorn au miel ?**

**Fin... **(_Définitive...x)_)

...

...

**- Hey Sasuke !**

**- Hn ?**

**- Ne me dis pas que t'as bouffé Neji ?!**

**- Ca ne va pas non ?! C'est mauvais pour mon cholestérol ! Tu me prends pour qui?!**

**- Euh... le grand-méchant-loup?**

**- ...Moué... Il est dans le placard à chaussures...**

**- ...Il n ya pas de placard à chaussures, ici...**

**- ...Alors il doit être dans les toilettes...**

**- ...le pauvre... il va mourir asphyxié...**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- T'as pas lésiné sur les huîtres portugaises, tu sais...**

**- ...Naruto...**

**- Hum ?**

**- On ne parle pas la bouche pleine !!**

**Fin **_(DéfiNiTive !!)_

**...**

**...**

**... **_(Arf -.-)_

**- Sasuke... **

**- Quoi encore ?!**

**- Redis-le-moi.**

**- Non.**

**- Allez ! Il faut qu'on achève cette connerie de fan-fiction...j'ai envie de dormir.**

Une voix soudaine et féminine retentit dans le vide **« J'ai entendu !! »**

**- Je t'aime.**

**- Moi non plus...**

**- Grrr !!**

**- Héhé ! J'tai niqué !! Nyark nyark !**

**- Je l'aurai un jour...je l'aurai... !!**

La même voix bizarre retentit :** « C'est LA MAF que je préfère, c'est LA MAF ...!! »**

Et ils baisèrent heureux et...ne purent avoir d'enfant car sont deux mâles de deux espèces différentes...

...roh et puis pourquoi pas tien ?! Parti comme c'est, y'a plus de logique !!

Et ils baisèrent heureux et eurent beaucoup de chatons car... bah parce que j'aime les chatooons !!

**- C'est complètement partit en couille là...**

**- Roh vous, vous la fermez et vous continuez de baiser ! **Hurlai-je dans le vide.

**- Pour une fois, je vais t'obéir !**

**Fin **_(définitive -.-)_

**...**

**...**

_**(Nan, pour de vraie cette fois n.n)**_

...Ouai, c'est une grosse connerie, ouai cette fic est horrible et tellement débile qu'on aurait peur de mourir idiot...T.T mais fallait que je me la sorte par la tête sinon j'allais en faire des cauchemars... Bah quoi? Tous les auteurs ont des moments de crise v'savez.... Ok je la ferme et vais me coucher ! :D (Ça ne sera pas de refus tiens...).


	3. Un coup de main de génie

**Titre :**Ouh, pinaize ! (Je n'ai pas trouvé meilleur comme titre...)

**Auteure :** Bad-Naruko.

**Disclaimer:** Je ne le répéterai donc jamais assez... ? Tous les perso sont les bébés de Masashi Kishimoto...qui, d'ailleurs, ferait une cinq-hop (syncope...xDD J'sais, j'ai un humour pourri XD) quand il verra ce que j'ai fait d'eux... !

**Genre :** **AU**. Parodie/Humour. Shonen aï. Et complètement OOC, évidement...

**Couples :** NaruSasu ou SasuNaru...que voulez vous ! Je ne me lasserai jamais de ce couple... ! :)

**Note 1:** Les fautes...bah y'en aura peut-être (sûrement) pour pas changer...

**Note 2 :** L'écriture en gras : **Les paroles des personnages.**

L'écriture en italique :_Les pensées des personnages._

**Note 3 :** C'est en fait deux blagues combinées et reliées à ma façon x) les deux m'ont trop fait rire :) J'espère que ce sera autant plus pour vous :D Bonne lecture ^^

**Réponses aux reviews annonyms:**

chiwii

Yello'w !  
Arf, et elle confirme en plus...T.T Mon inspiration...?! XD Je l'ai dit je me sers des blagues et aussi d'un truc rare qu'on ne trouve pas partout... mon cerveau... si, si , je t'assure que ça existe !! Seulement il est tellement perverti, vieux et pourri qu'il me lance du n'importe quoi... (faut dire que je ne l'aide pas en le frappant à chaque fois à mon clavier... pauvre clavier en passant XD) J'espère que ce chapitre ne pourrira pas ta mâtiné (ou soirée oO), hein...! C'est assez frustrant à la fin je trouve lol

PS: Oui hein...! XD  
________________

madison2a

Heeey !! =)

Vouii, moi aussi ça m'a plié en quatre ce truc XD On va croiser les doigts pour espérer que le prochain ne te fera pas fuir XD

Kissu nutelaté !!

**

* * *

**

******Chapitre III : **Un coup de main de génie.

**- Hé, maman !! Maman !!** S'écria une petite fille avec des cheveux rose remontés en deux petites couettes, courant jusqu'à sa mère qui était en train de papoter avec la fleuriste du magasin avant de la fixer de ses grand yeux bleus.

**- Oui, ma chérie ?**

**- Dis-moi, maman. Tu as quel âge ?** L'interrogea la fillette.

**- Eh bien... ce n'est pas une question à poser à une adulte, Sakura-juniorette...** (C'était trop tentant xD)

**- Pourquoi ?** Demanda-t-elle simplement.

**- Parce que c'est impoli.**

**- Pourquoi c'est impoli ?**

**- Parce que tu peux vexer la personne à qui tu poses la question, surtout quand celle-ci est vieille...**

**- Pourquoi ? Tu es vieilles, toi ? Maman ?**

**- Euh... chérie, va jouer avec la fille d'Ino, regarde, elle t'appelle...** ! Fit l'adulte légèrement embarrassée en montrant une petite blonde aux yeux d'un bleu délavé.

La petite blondinette partit donc jouer avec son amie « Ino-juniorette » (...). Puis revint plus tard, interpellant sa mère.

**- Maman !! Maman !!**

**- Qui y a-t-il Saku-juniorette ?**

**- Tu mesures combien ?**

**- Ce n'est pas une question à poser, Saku.**

**- Pourquoi ?** S'interrogea une nouvelle fois la fillette.

**- Parce que c'est impolie...**

**- Encore ?... Pourquoi tu as divorcée avec papa alors ?**

**- Ça ne te regarde pas, ma chérie... **Répliqua sa mère.

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Ce sont des trucs de grands.** Conclua la femme aux cheveux rose, tout en renvoyant sa fille jouer avec son amie.

Cette dernière, curieuse, confia ses tracas à sa camarade de jeu.

**- Dis, Ino juniorette... pourquoi les adultes ne veulent pas nous parler de leurs trucs d'adultes ?**

**- Tu sais, moi j'ai une technique. Toutes les réponses à nos questions d'adultes se trouvent dans leur carte d'identité !**

Le lendemain matin, la jeune fillette décida d'adopter la technique dont son amie lui avait parlé. Elle entra donc avec toute la discrétion que pouvait avoir un éléphant dans la chambre puis entreprit de fouiller le sac de sa mère. Quand elle trouva la carte, elle la brandit en l'air et commença à sautiller de joie. Puis alla de suite vers sa maman.

**- Maman ! Maman !**

**- Oui ?**

**- Maman ! J'connais ton âge !!**

**- Ah bon ?** Fit surprit sa génitrice.

**- Oui !** Dit-elle en montrant ses jolies dents de laits... manquantes. **Tu as 42 ans !!**

**- ...Euh... mais comment-**

**- Et je sais aussi combiens tu mesures !! **Se précipita-t-elle de déclarer.

**- Et combiens ?**

**- Tu mesures 1m 70 !!**

**-... Mais, enfin, comm-**

**- Je sais aussi pourquoi toi et papa avait divorcé !**

**- Non, là, ça m'étonnerait que tu trouves.** Fit la mère confiante d'elle.

**- Mais, si !! Je sais ! Je l'ai trouvé dans ta carte d'identité !! C'est parce que tu as eu un « F » en sexe... et ce n'est pas très bien comme note...**

Sa mère en tomba sur le cul tout en piquant un fard.

**- Hein... ?..Euh...mais...enfin...**

**- T'inquiète, Okasan !! On ne peut pas être parfait ! C'est toi-même qui me l'as dit !!**

**- Mais non, enfin... écoute Sakura juniorette... si j'ai quitté Naruto, c'est parce qu'il accordait plus d'attention à son chat qu'à moi...**

**- Tu veux parler du chat « Sasuke » ?**

**- Oui...**

**- Mais c'est qu'un chat !! **S'exclama la jeune fille ahuris.

**- Je sais mais... son obnubilation de ce chat est à se demander s'il n'est pas zoophile...** Dit-elle plus pour elle même en se perdant dans ses pensées.

**- Zoo- quoi ? **Demanda la fillette un peu perdue.

**- Hein ?... ah, rien chérie. C'est rien, retourne dessiner, et ne touche plus à mes affaires dorénavant !!**



Naruto s'assit sur sa chaise berceuse sans sursauter quand il sentit son chat sauter aussitôt pour se retrouver sur ses genoux.

Il était heureux.

Il avait sa propre maison, ses propres responsabilités, son chat mais surtout... sa liberté... Car, oui, il venait juste de divorcer avec son ex-femme... Après dix ans d'amour hypocrite, il avait finit par demander le divorce...En effet, en plus de ne pas s'occuper de lui à cause de son travaille de docteur qui lui prenait trop de temps, elle mettait sa fille contre lui et profitait de chaque occasion pour l'humilier devant ses amis... et en plus était super nulle au pieu !! S'en était trop pour lui, il avait envie de continuer à vivre sa vie tranquillement. Avec son Sasuke...

Ses mains légèrement ridés se perdirent dans la fourrure corbeau de son chat qui ferma les yeux et démarra le moteur...euh, j'veux dire les ronronnements.... Quand tout à coup, une personne apparut dans une fumée épaisse. Surprit, il rata de tomber de sa chaise.

**- Yo ! Je suis le génie de la cheminé… Tu as droit à trois vœux.** Fit simplement la forme spirituelle assez vague… C'était un homme…ou plutôt génie dans la trentaine qui tenait un livre bien douteux près de ses yeux.

N'osant y croire au début, il réfléchit un peu avant de déclarer.

**- Je voudrais être riche !**

**- Vos désires sont des ordres.** Fit le génie avec les cheveux argenté avant de changer la chaise en bois où était assis le blond en or.

Surpris, le félin sursauta en se retrouvant sur terre avec de grands yeux effarés.

**- Quel est votre deuxième vœu ?**

Naruto regarda sa vieille carcasse qui lui servait de corps... avant d'avoir une illumination soudaine.

**- Je voudrai redevenir jeune et beau, comme avant ! **Déclara-t-il.

**- Tout de suite.**

Et dans un « pouf-bada-boum» Naruto se transforma en un séduisant jeune blondinet... Silhouette svelte mais pourtant délicatement musclé, yeux pétillants de vigueur, ayant retrouvé sa jeunesse. Les cheveux blonds et légèrement cendrés aux bouts mais qui ne gâchèrent rien en son charme, tout comme c'était avec sa marque d'enfance : Des moustaches de chat… ou renard de chaque coté des joues.

**- Il ne vous reste plus qu'un seul souhait.** L'informa l'argenté distraitement sans quitter des yeux son livre.

Le jeune blond jeta un coup d'œil à son chat qui avait les poiles hérissés et les yeux aussi grand que deux bols de ramen.

**- Je veux que Sasuke devienne un beau jeune homme. **Fit-il brusquement, content de son idée.

**- Vos désirs sont des ordres.**

Dans un nouveau pouf badaboum, et après que la poussière fut dissipée, le corps musclé mais fin pourtant d'une silhouette gracieuse apparut lentement. La poussière grisâtre lécha la peau opaline, fuya les deux onyx étincelants et s'évanouie totalement devant la personnification de la beauté même. Le beau ténébreux esquissa un fin rictus tendre en regardant son maître… bougeant légèrement des oreilles en avant et faisant danser sa queue dans un mouvement hypnotisant…

**- Au revoir les jeunes.** Fit le génie avant de disparaître lui aussi en retournant dans sa cheminé… mais ça, personne ne s'en rendit compte, les deux azures accrochaient sans relâche les deux gouffres sans vouloir les quitter… de toute façon même s'il voulait, il savait que ses yeux agiraient contre sa volonté. Dans un mouvement gracieux et… quelque peu maladroit, le chat-homme s'approcha de son maître, hérissant ses oreilles d'attention en voyant une lueur déchiffrable pour tout être briller soudainement dans les deux sphères nautiques. L'homme chat approcha sa tête du visage de son maître, le voyant fermer les yeux doucement. Narquois, il dévia sa bouche de sa sœur pour aller l'enfourner dans le cou halé. Tout en ouvrant légèrement les lèvres pour laisser son souffle chaud caresser la peau. Il chuchota ces quelques mots…

**- Avoue que maintenant, tu regrettes l'opération que tu m'a fait…**

**FIN !!!**

*morte de rire* … J'ai rien à dire… ! XD Comprenez-le comme vous le voulez !! lol

Merci de m'avoir lu :D Et surtout merci pour vos reviews *o* J'espère n'avoir oublié aucun en répondant et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer ! Je me ferai une joie de vous répondre x)

Kissu nutellaté glacé à touuuus !! (Parce qu'il fait chaud…=)…/SBAAAM/)

Byaaaaa !!

(Kuyaaaa XDD *RESBAAAAAM*)


End file.
